


Última Hora

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Concursos LOL Mexico/Tematicos [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Demons, Gen, Harrowing, Historia de Miedo, Murder, Persecución, Terror, Terror Psicológico, asesinato
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: La caza daba inicio en medio de esa agónica noche de helada brisa.Y a veces, solo por diversión, era mejor darle esperanza a la presa de que era libre de escapar.[Ganador del primer lugar de cuentos de Harrowing 2017 de Lol México]





	Última Hora

Corría jadeante por las calles angostas de ese poblado olvidado de Noxus.

 

Sentía perfectamente las piedras del camino clavarse ante sus pies desnudos. No era necesario el calzado, nunca le dio importancia, pero esta vez que corría desenfrenado y sin control. Sentía todas las partes puntiagudas clavarse en su piel, desgarrando y haciendo sangrar gotas que se perdían en su trayecto.

 

No le dio importancia. La adrenalina de la persecución le hacía olvidar el dolor.

A bocanadas respiraba, sintiendo la helada noche en el aire, sus pulmones se contraen, pero si se detiene para tomar el aliento, estaba sentenciado a morir.

 

¡Jamás llegó a pensar en el momento de su muerte! Nunca, menos imagino que sería de esta forma.

 

Pasó por una vereda aún más estrecha, perdiéndose en las sombras que le regalaba la noche. Agradeció a cualquier divinidad que reinara porque la luz de la Luna fuera más pálida de lo que normalmente era. Podía esconderse, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía escaparse, no por mucho tiempo.

 

Debía encontrar un lugar seguro, algún lugar donde ella no pudiera encontrarle y darle caza.

 

Pero ella era implacable y no pensaba en un solo lugar que le diera esa seguridad que tanto anhelaba.

 

Desesperado retoma la huida, pasando desapercibido ante el resto de los humanos de ese insignificante poblado. Nadie le prestaba atención. Nadie sentía siquiera su dolor y agonía. Quizás era el precedente para su destino.

 

¡Pero no deseaba rendirse! Apreciaba su vida.

 

Corre, esperando encontrar asilo en el viejo templo pagano que estaba a las afueras de ese pueblo. Tal vez era irónico, pero era el pequeño pensamiento lógico que cruzaba por su mente. La desesperación le hizo pensar que ese era un buen lugar. Con que le diera asilo hasta el día era más que suficiente ¿Verdad? 

 

O eso pensó.

 

Nunca había detallado aquel sitio. Siempre había pasado por alto antes la vista, era un templo más, y uno menos al que nunca entraría.  Pero ahora que estaba ahí caía en la realización de que aquel sitio era horrible. Los ojos brillantes de las estatuillas de rostros mórbidamente estoicos le devolvían las miradas, sentía como se cernían encima de él. Apenas una línea casi fantasmal de luz se colaba por ventana del recinto.

 

Parpadeo. Juró haberse tragado su corazón junto al trago de saliva. Sus labios se arrugaron, y sonrió de lado, con falsa confianza e ironía. No podía morir, ¡No así!

 

Pero era un engaño. Y lo sabía.

 

Sin embargo no hay peor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver. Y claramente, continuaría fingiendo.

El silencio se sembró de nuevo. Juraba que cada vez que parpadeaba, las estatuas se movían a su alrededor. Inclusive, creyó ver cómo una le sonreía. ¡Patrañas!

 

Así como su confianza, cuando saltó en su escondite ante el ruido extraño parecido al de un tambor. Resultó ser su corazón, algo que nunca escuchaba. Fue consciente del pulso en su pecho, en su boca, de los ojos brillantes que jugaban con su imaginación. Y acepto que si iba a morir, no sería ahí.

 

¡El bosque! ¡Sí! Festejo para sí mismo, ¡Por supuesto! Ella no le encontraría ahí. Conocía el bosque como la palma de su mano. La alegría de su victoria impulsó los pasos apresurados que lo llevaron a la boca del bosque, y ahí el silencio sepulcral quedó atrás. El silbido violento de los árboles reconfortó el peso en su corazón y se sintió seguro.

 

El suelo húmedo bajo sus pies, el fango, el susurro seco de los animales asomándose a su alrededor y los ojos brillantes y vivos de aquellas aves nocturnas lo llenaron de paz. Siempre había tenido la razón, no había motivos para pensar en su muerte, ni hoy ni mañana. Tendría una larga vida la cual disfrutaría plenamente como todos los días. Gozando de sus travesuras.

 

La fortuna del destino le había premiado con la astucia, y por supuesto, con ingenio.

 

Confiado, rezongó en medio del bosque. Abrazado por la oscuridad que brindaban los árboles, y el suave ulular de un ave. Viviría, y para celebrarlo, ¡Mañana comería en grande!

 

Pero el viento sopló, y el aire frío cortó el silencio como una navaja oxidada cortaba la carne. Y los ruidos del bosque se apagaron hasta que una risa acompañó a la suya.

…

¡No podía ser posible!

 

Había hecho tanto para huir de esa mujer y aun así pudo encontrarlo.

 

No sabía dónde se encontraba. Intentaba buscarla detrás de los troncos de los árboles, o por las copas en las alturas. Pero su vista se perdía en la oscuridad. Lo único que es capaz de escuchar era su risa. Se burlaba de él.

 

—Te veo— Su voz resonaba en todo el alrededor, pero no podía decir dónde. De nuevo, la risa hace eco en el lugar.

 

Él intenta correr, empezar una nueva huida, pero fue en vano, ya era tarde.

 

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, una enorme flecha de plata le había perforado su pecho, el proyectil tenía tanta fuerza que incluso lo empujó hacia atrás y lo clavó con un enorme roble que tenía a sus espaldas.

 

Su grito de dolor fue agónico, pero sabía que nadie le había escuchado, era su final... hasta ahora lo reconoce.

 

Continúa quejándose mientras intenta sacarse semejante flecha de su pecho. Era imposible, y la risa de su cazadora solo lo hace sacar de quicio.

 

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?— Grita enojado, mientras la sangre empieza a escurrir de sus labios. Sus colmillos se muestran mientras empieza a blasfemar a su cazadora.

 

—Shauna Vayne. Pero tranquilo. No necesitas aprenderte mi nombre. No vivirás para recordarlo— Dice la mujer que estaba dándole caza, mientras carga su ballesta otra flecha de plata. Sonríe con orgullo y la luz de la Luna se refleja en sus lentes oscuros.

 

—¿Por q-qué?— Vomita sangre mientras una tos húmeda y desagradable aborda a la criatura, convulsionándose en su lugar, haciendo que la herida en su pecho sea más y más grande.

 

—Eres un demonio. No hay mayor motivo que ese— Su sonrisa petulante se volvía sádica mientras afirma que su arma ya está cargada.

 

—...No he hecho nada a los humanos en años—

 

—Un demonio me arrebató a mis padres. Todos son iguales. No dejare que otro niño sufra lo que yo sufrí, si mañana cambias tu decisión sobre los humanos— Apunta su ballesta directo al cráneo del demonio. —¿Últimas palabras?—

 

—Púdrete zorra— El demonio escupe al suelo cerca de los pies de Vayne una mezcla de sangre y bilis.

 

No hubo más palabras hasta que Vayne se decidió de jalar el gatillo. Y una pulcra flecha de color plateado se vio clavado en la frente de ese demonio.

 

—Como si no me hubieran dicho eso antes— Habla al vacío mientras da la espalda, dejando que el verdadero monstruo se vaya… y no es el que se encontraba empalado en el árbol de ese viejo bosque.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecemos a la gente que nos da siempre su apoyo. Sobre todo cuando nos pagan por contar historias.  
> Quizás ya es tarde para subir historias de Terror por Halloween jaja, pero tenia que subirla. Estoy orgullosa de este bebé.  
> Nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
